battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiasar Railroad
Kiasar Railroad (Persian: راه آهن كياسر‎) is a map featured in the Battlefield 3: End Game expansion. It is set near the small city of Kiasar, in northern Iran. Each of the four new maps in End Game are season-themed, with Kiasar Railroad taking place in the spring. Developer Notes "This picturesque summer logging industry setting sees a strategic railway stretch across the map – with covert weapons deliveries being its main purpose. The many height changes in this undulating landscape can be used to your advantage – There’s plenty of opportunity to hide from the enemy and use cover as you approach your targets. While this map also has ample opportunity for dirt bike riders to catch big air, the jumps on Kiasar Railroad are typically more carefully molded into the landscape itself, or not as obvious." Conquest Flag Layouts ✈ denotes Dropship flag US Deployment The US Deployment is on the west end of the railroad. Many trains holding shipping containers and gas containers are on the rails. A loading station sits adjacent to the railway with many shipping containers scattered about. Conquest Large: The US Deployment on Conquest Large is a base of operations where there are many vehicle stations, radar stations and portables. Train Station Large: The Train Station is identical to the US Deployment on Conquest. Canoe Center The Canoe Center is a small area with few wooden buildings and a dock with many canoes stationed at it. The flag is in the center of the road passing through. Water Tower The Water Tower is a small wooden fenced in compound with many log stacks, a water tower, and storage sheds. The flag is standing next to the tall log stack between the water tower and the large storage building. The water tower can be knocked down with explosives, providing cover for infantry attacking/defending the objective. Bridge ✈ The Bridge area is in the middle of the railroad. It is surrounded by a few artillery batteries, a bunker and a radar station. The flag is just off the railroad. The controller of this flag is able to use the Dropship Paratrooper and Dropship IFV spawnpoints. Gas Station The Gas Station is a bright yellow gas station with a garage and a couple of sheet metal structures surrounding it. There are few containers and trucks nearby. The flag is standing between the gas pumps and the concrete garage. Com Center The Com Center is a logging station. There are multiple concrete building surrounding the center with multiple log stacks dotting the area as well. A large crane vehicle is directly in the middle of the area. The flag is located between the crane and green-doored building. Lumber Yard Large: The Lumber Yard is on the east end of the railroad. Many small concrete structures and sheet metal portables dot the area. Most of the loading station is cluttered with many log stacks. RU Deployment The RU Deployment of Conquest is identical to the Lumber Yard. Large: The RU deployment of Conquest Large is a base of operation where many portables, bunkers, radar stations, vehicle stations and sandbag fortifications are located. Rush Bases Stage 1 A is located on the right side of the main road, seated on the right side of the flat-bed of the white flat-bed truck. B is located in the Northeastern-most hut of the canoe station. Stage 2 A and B are both set in the gas station off the main road; however, A is in the large building directly adjacent to the gas pumps located just next to the stairwell leading to the roof while B is standing under the sheet metal awning wedged between a yellow shipping crate and a stack of white bricks. Stage 3 A and B are both located in the logging station; however, A is located outside of the blue two-story portable; it is resting below the stairs. B is located in the middle of the multiple log stacks. Stage 4 A is located within the green bunker of the fortified compound while B is located under the lit up, sheet metal awning hidden between two stacks of crates and a blue shipping container. Squad Rush Squad Rush is centered around the Train Station. Stage 1 The M-COM is on the north side of the Train Station standing near an electric generator next to a few gas tankers. Stage 2 This M-COM is located standing in front of a blue shipping container facing a red shipping container. Air Superiority Air Superiority takes place over the large lake on the north end just off the Canoe Center. Capture the Flag Capture the Flag is played on the railroad. The US Flag is on the west end of the railroad while the RU flag is located on the east side of the railroad, the respective deployments of the Conquest map. Dirt Bikes spawn at the Water Tower, Gas Station and Bridge as well as deployment areas. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place in the loading center on the west end of the railroad; in Conquest, this area is known as the US Deployment. Cluttering the area are a huge amount of shipping containers, gas containers, crates and debris. Squad Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch takes place around the Lumber Yard, but extends down the road halfway to the Gas Station. Gallery BF3 End Game CTF Kiasar Railroad Battle Screenshot.jpg|Screenshot of an ongoing battle in Capture the Flag. Note the Russian flag on the back of the M1A2 Abrams. BF3 End Game CTF Kiasar Railroad Dirt Bike Screenshot.jpg|Screenshot of an RGF Engineer riding the Dirt Bike in CTF. Note the American flag on the back of the Dirt Bike. bf3 2013-03-26 18-25-57-66.jpg|Terrain west of the Gas Station bf3 2013-03-26 18-26-14-01.jpg|The area surrounding the Gas Station bf3 2013-03-26 18-28-16-56.jpg|The juncture near the Bridge that leads to the Com Center or Water Tower bf3 2013-03-26 18-29-24-79.jpg|The terrain near the Water Tower bf3 2013-03-26 18-41-00-02.jpg|The area south of the Lumber Yard bf3 2013-03-26 18-48-19-89.jpg|Landscape west of the Lumber Yard bf3 2013-03-26 18-46-30-43.jpg|The south side of the map bf3 2013-03-26 18-56-29-64.jpg|A view of the lake near the USMC spawn bf3 2013-03-26 18-44-37-12.jpg|The east side of the map Trivia *At the E flag (Com Center), players can find a pink teddy bear sitting on the driver's seat. **Two more pink teddy bears can be found sitting on the driver's seat of the cranes in the out-of-bounds area for infantry. *At B flag, on the outside of a small wooden structure with a green door, players can find an advertisement sticker for a dating service hosted by Solomon. The telephone number for the service is "555-0199-TEHRAN". *The body of water to the north of the map does not exist in real life: Kiasar has no major bodies of water near it. Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Maps of Battlefield 3: End Game